


The Note

by FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Honeymoon, Supernatural Elements, but they go away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185/pseuds/FANGIRL_SHIPPER_NERD185
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla. This is just some fluff. I suck at summeries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

Laura waved goodbye to Carmilla and Mattie as the drove down the road. They were going to England to look for new houses for Laura, Carmilla, Danny, Laf, Perry, Mattie, JP, and Kirsch to live in. This one was nice, but the Dean’s old rooms were creepy and Carmilla had finally convinced Mattie to look for a new place to live. Laura already missed Carmilla terribly, even though her and her sister would only be gone for a few days. Danny walked into the front hall, carrying a box of stuff from the study. They might be leaving, but they wanted to keep the books. Who knew what was in them? Curiosity won, so they decided to take them. Danny put the huge box down near the door, and said to Laura, “Hey, she’ll be back soon, you know that.” Laura nodded, taking a deep breath. “Yeah, I know. But I still worry about her. There are still people who want to hurt her. I know she can take care of herself, and Mattie will do her best to protect her, but...I don’t know. I just worry.” Danny smiled, knowing the feeling. “Yeah, good point. Well, It’s getting late. I’m going to head to bed.” “Okay, Night.” Laura went upstairs a few moments later, walking to the empty double bed. On the nightstand on her side of the bed, she saw a plain white envelope, blank except for dark red, almost black, ink scrawling out “Laura”. The small woman instantly recognized Carmilla’s writing, the flourish in the words almost tangible. As she opened the letter, she could almost hear Carmilla’s deep, silky voice saying,   
“My dearest Laura,   
Hey cupcake. I put this on your nightstand before I left because I will miss you, and I know that you miss me. I wanted to remind you of something while I was gone. I am, and will be, okay. I love you. I know that you worry. But I will be fine. I love that you worry. I love you. I love all of you. I love the way you laugh when anyone makes a joke. I love the way you smile, even in the worst times. I love that you have always been a light for me to follow. I know that eventually, you will die, and I will still live, but another reason Mattie and I are going to England is we know that there is a way to make us human again. It’ll make sure I live as long as you do. I will age, and I will be with you until the end.” 

At this line, Laura smiled broadly. Carmilla was going to be human..for her. I made Laura’s heart flutter. She continued reading, soaking up the words that her love had left her.

“Well. Enough about that. I know that I already miss you. I love you Laura. I love you more than I have loved anything. I love that you know how I am feeling no matter what. I love that when I showed you my scars and cuts from past fights, you didn’t run. You held me. You let me cry, let me be comfortable. I love that you protected me and saved me. I love that you choose me. I love all of you. I love the sounds you make when we make love, I love the way your lips brush against mine when we kiss. I want you do something for me the day I get back I want you to wait for me at the door. I have to ask you something. When I get back, I’ll be human. Just wait for me. I’ll be there.   
With love,   
Carmilla”

Laura smiled to herself. She was also nervous. What did Carmilla want to ask her? Did it have anything to do with why everyone was smiling knowingly at Carm when she and Laura were talking? She couldn’t wait for the next two days.

When the day finally came for Carmilla to come back, Laura waited like she had been told. Her heart was pounding in her chest, wondering and waiting. Laf, Perry, Danny, and JP seemed to know exactly what was going to happen. She shook with nerves. Finally the car came up the road, and Mattie and Carmilla stepped out. Carmilla smiled brightly at seeing Laura. She ran over, and lifted her up easily. Laura kissed Carmilla, a collective “Awww” coming from the group. Carmilla grabbed Laura’s hand, and led her to the car. “Where are we going?” Laura asked. The brunette chucked and said, “You’ll see, cupcake.” She looked back to see everyone smiling.

Carmilla pulled into an old abandoned building. The sun was beginning to set, and the sky was a beautiful red-orange glow. Carmilla took Laura to the roof of the building, where a table with food, string lights, and comfy chairs were. “Oh my God Carmilla…” Laura turned around, and kissed Carmilla with everything that she had. Carmilla smiled into her lips, and wrapped her arms around her. “Let’s eat, huh? My first meal as a human in 400 years. I’m hungry.” Laura laughed, knowing that Carm’s dry sense of humor would never change. They sat down, and lifted the covers of the plates. “Steak ribeye? Salad? Grape soda? Cookies? Carmilla Karnstein, you are amazing!” Carmilla blushed, a pink shade coming to her porcelain skin. “I, uh, knew that these were your favorite foods. I wanted to surprise you.” Laura smiled brightly, blushing lightly. “You did, Carm. Thank you so much.” Carmilla smiled, and they began to eat. 

After they were both done, Carmilla and Laura went to the middle of the rooftop. Carmilla spoke. “Laura, I need to ask you something. I’ve wanted to ask you for a while. I’ve loved you since I met you in that stupid dormroom. I’ve loved everything about you, like I said. Your lips, your skin, your voice, your laugh, your eyes. Everything. And I wanted to know..well..” She trailed off, Laura’s breath caught in her throat. Carmilla went down on one knee, and said, “Laura Hollis, Will you marry me?” Laura fell to her knees, Speechless. Tears of joy streaming down her face, she said, “Of course. Yes. I will marry you.” Carmilla smiled, also crying now. She kissed Laura, both arms around her back. When they got back to the house, the gang looked at them and said, “WHEN’S THE WEDDING?” 

*************************Six months later**********************  
The wedding had been hours ago. Everyone had left. Carmilla and Laura’s only contact with that gang was through cell phones. They now were in a hotel in France. They went from the house in London, to the wedding in Essex. From there, the gang, including Mattie, Laf, Perry, JP, Danny, and Kirsch, went back to the house. Carmilla and Laura went to Paris, France, to start their honeymoon. They were going to spend two weeks going around Europe and Asia. Carmilla knew stories and tales that no one else knew about things that they were going to see. It was another reason they choose those two locations. Laura wanted to know more. But that was not on her mind now. Laura and Carmilla were both tired, and they lay down to bed. Carmilla took her new bride's hand, kissing it softly. They were both too tired for sex, and they knew it. As Carmilla kissed Laura’s palm, her knuckles, her fingertips, she whispered, “Goodnight, My love. May you sleep with peace.” Carmilla said this almost every night to Laura, because the words were old, and they were from a book that Laura had read when she was young. It soothed Laura, and she also loved the way Carmilla said it, the words falling from her mouth like soft feathers and smooth silk. Laura fell asleep against Carmilla’s chest, a soft heartbeat lulling her into a peaceful slumber.

The next morning, Carmilla and Laura woke up early. The sunlight pierced the room, illuminating Carmilla’s dark brown eyes. Locking onto Laura’s, Carmilla smiled strongly. “You ready to see the lights and sounds of France?” Laura smiled and responded “Definitely.” They got up, got dressed, and went out for the day. As they got to the Eiffel Tower, Carmilla said, “Once, when Maman and I were here, I climbed to the top of the tower. Not the platform, the actual top. The point. I held on to it, and I looked out around the city. It was beautiful. The fires in lamp-posts, the candle lit lanterns roaming the streets, the river reflecting the light of the moon. I remember thinking, ‘If I could tell someone about this. If I could show someone.’. At the time, of course, I had no one to share these thoughts and feelings with. By morning, I was already back with my Mother.” Laura looked up at the height of the tower, reaching up toward the sky. She was not surprised that Carmilla had climbed it. But she wished to see it. “Your Mother would not have allowed it?” Carmilla shook her head quickly. “No. She wanted us under her thumb. To be controlled. Even though we are not to be controlled.” Laura nodded, putting an arm around her wife. Her wife. She loved being able to call Carmilla that. They wandered to a local diner that Carmilla had remembered being there from when she had just been turned. They ordered soup, and Carmilla remarked when the waiter walked away that it wasn’t as good as it had been. Laura chuckled, her smile growing wider. They left the diner, and Carmilla kissed Laura on the cheek. Laura turned and kissed Carmilla’s lips, and they both knew that they could not wait to get back to the hotel.


End file.
